What Friendship Really Means
by EmmaLennyEddie
Summary: "Oh, God… Why would you want me as a friend?" Kyle smiled softly. "If you are close with your talents, you could say that you're confident. But at some point, everybody needs a friend."


**YAY! THE 150TH STORY!**

* * *

"Oh my God," Kyle thought as he slunk his arms to his face.

It was nine o' clock. The school Day wasn't even half started (as Chum chum called it) and Kyle was clearly already bored out of his mind. Elementary school was clearly hard, harder than it had been when Kyle attended Milkweed Academy, which surprised him. Sometimes, Kyle wanted nothing more than to relax, or slack off a little, skip some homework… But being the teacher's pet meant that if he wanted to maintain a good grade, he couldn't slack off, or he would lose the title of being an A-plus student.

Honestly, transferring from London all the way to America had been a harder experience for Kyle, much harder than he expected it to be. Kyle had never quite fit in at Milkweed, so it seemed completely impossible to fit in some lame public school. It had been three months and Kyle had only managed to make two friends, whom he didn't enjoy being around anyway, so that didn't count.

Basically, Kyle was a bit of a loner. He sat by himself at lunch, his Necronomicon the only thing occupying him. He never played with his classmates, never joined their games of tag, in fear of being pushed over and hurt.

Well, on the bright side, Kyle hadn't had made anymore archenemies here in Galaxy Hills. Sigmund the Sorcerer had been more than a nightmare when Kyle had attended Milkweed. The taunting, teasing, and being made fun of was more than what Kyle could withstand. All the pranks, and making Kyle look like a fool in front of everyone seemed to be Sigmund's favorite pastime, and Kyle hated him for it.

Sitting at his desk in Mr. Mufflin's class, in the back row, middle seat, Kyle sighed quietly. He rubbed his fingers against the sides of his temples in a circular motion. Ugh. So tired. Kyle had been up so late last night while studying for a biology test he had to take the next day. His two friends sat on either side of him, interestingly enough, they were absent that day. Funny that they hadn't shown up that day; they were probably sick.

Listening to the nasal tone voice of Mr. Mufflin for more than twenty minutes could cause anyone to die of boredom. Or worse, not die of boredom. Math could be pretty challenging. The lack of excitement in it was the thing that made people crack.

Kyle sighed. "As if my day could get any worse," He thought as he slunk further and further into his seat.

Doing so, Kyle began to rummage through his desk, trying, trying to get the nasal tone of Mr. Mufflin's voice out of his head. He miserably failed at doing so. He groaned, and then considered covering his ears, but that, of course, is terribly rude, and what's more, could cost him a detention.

"And then class, after you carry the one, you bring it to the next column and divide that by three..."

Ugh, Algebra. It's Kyle's least desired subject. All those numbers and lack-of-excitement tasks literally gave Kyle a headache.

As Kyle rummaged through his desk, he discovered, and picked up a broken pencil sharpener. He examined its quality use, and was thinking about-BAM!

Kyle actually jumped from the deafening noise and looked at the classroom door, which had been flung open. Before Kyle actually looked to see who it was, he merely rolled his eyes. Such rude manners, had obtained whoever had flung open the door. It was probably those two ninnies… Oh joy. His eyes swiveled upward. Such…huh?

There stood Sigmund. He was looking elegant and sharp as ever. Just like the pencil sharpener in Kyle's hand. Broken, but confident.

Kyle gasped in spite of himself. What… why on earth was Sigmund here? What purpose did he have at this school? As Kyle looked at his archenemy, memories of Milkweed crashed into his mind and swirled around his brain like a whirl pool.

Kyle frowned at the memory of him being expelled after turning his professors into raspberry flan. After being transferred to this dumpy town, and stayed, for almost a year, Kyle had practically given upon the chances of ever going back to Milkweed. He tried to have professor Flan readmit him back in, but the results of that were a complete failure.

Kyle immediately slunk down in his seat, hoping and praying that Sigmund didn't see him yet. For whatever purpose he was here, it couldn't have meant something good. Sigmund was nothing but a wicked sorcerer. Wanting nothing but to show up Kyle and make fun of him.

Kyle was glad that he sat in the back row. There was no way that Sigmund could see him if he could slide down a little further into his seat.

Sigmund's dark violet eyes scanned around the room until his eyes met Kyle's. His eyes were a deep, yet somewhat thin, icy glare. Hatred filled Sigmund's eyes as the two rivals stared at each other.

Kyle squirmed uncomfortably in his seat, feeling those dark, violet eyes bore into him. Why did Sigmund have to keep staring at him like that?

Mr. Mufflin cleared his throat. "Ahem, can I help you?" Kyle averted his eyes from the two males at the front of the classroom. As long as Kyle kept his distance, maybe…

Sigmund smugly adjusted his trench coat before answering. "Actually, yes, indeed you can."

He leaned in closer to Mr. Mufflin so he could surpass a whisper in case the class heard. Which they did. His whisper was actually quite loud.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Mr. Thomason outside for a few minutes."

Kyle had heard. His heart almost stopped. What did Sigmund want with him? Why was he doing this? Everyone in the classroom turned around to look at him. Kyle blushed from embarrassment. He hated being stared at.

"Suck-up? Sure, just hurry back." Mr. Mufflin answered, and went back to his algebra.

Kyle cringed at the use of his teacher using Kyle's nick-name. Come on now, really? Teacher's pet would be a bit more suitable.

Sigmund turned to look and smirk at Kyle who simply stared back in confusion. For the love of God, what did Sigmund want with Kyle? Was it a sort of truce or peace offering? Probably not.

Sigmund motioned with his hand to follow him. Then, he walked out the door, leading out of the classroom. Kyle hesitated at first, but then reluctantly made his way out of his desk and out the classroom door.

The second Kyle closed the door behind him, he felt Sigmund's hand on his shoulder. Kyle waited a few moments, expecting the male's hand to let go. It didn't.

Kyle clenched his teeth. "Will you get off me?" Kyle exclaimed angrily. He swiped Sigmund's hand off his shoulder and placed his hands to his sides.

"What do you want?" Kyle asked impatiently. Whatever it was, he just wanted to get it over with so he could go back to Mr. Mufflin's algebra. Wait. Did he just think that…?

Sigmund sighed bitterly and shook his head. "At Milkweed, we exchange a proper hello before asking questions." Sigmund rolled his eyes. "Have you already forgotten how to behave civilized?"

Kyle found himself seething in anger, with his fists clenched at his sides, gritted teeth. Not a very pretty sight.

Sigmund looked Kyle up and down before continuing. "I suppose you have." He shrugged.

Kyle groaned. "Kindly state your business Sigmund," He said coldly. "I have a math worksheet to finish."

Sigmund gave out a laugh, and with a flip of his hand, he said, "Oh please Kyle, everyone knows that you aren't exactly the 'brains' in Mathematics."

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Can you just TELL me what you want Sigmund?" He placed his hands on his hips. "Because the sooner you tell me, the sooner you can LEAVE!"

"Hm… My assumptions are correct: you HAVE become uncivilized!" Sigmund replied with a smirk.

"Listen here!" Kyle spat angrily. "Whatever you want with me, I… look! You can't just come slithering down here, interrupt my studies, drag me out here and then call me uncivilized!" Kyle was now in the other boy's face shouting. "Well, listen up Sigmund, I don't have to listen to a word you say! Now leave!"

Sigmund waited until the red-head cooled off and then continued speaking. "To be honest Kyle, you do have colorful language, but can you at least greet me before I can state why I'm here?"

Kyle glared at Sigmund before mumbling a quiet, "Hello."

Sigmund smirked. He answered, "Thank you."

Kyle impatiently snapped his fingers to get Sigmund's attention. "Sigmund! You said you would tell me why you're here!"

Sigmund bristled at Kyle's attitude, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Keep an open mind Kyle. I came here to ask you a question." He looked for Kyle's reaction, only to receive a bored look.

"Have you learned anything?"

Kyle's head snapped up. He searched for the slightest hint of laughter in Sigmund's eyes, but there was none. Just pure seriousness.

"What are you talking about, Sigmund?" Kyle asked carefully. He had no idea where Sigmund was going with this.

"I remember your strong urge to re-attend Milkweed Academy, am I correct?" Sigmund asked. He clasped his hands in front of him. "Well, they've excepted you back in."

Sigmund waited for Kyle's eyes to bug out, followed by cheering and running around in happy circles…but nothing happened. Kyle just stood there with an astonished look on his face and what seemed to be… a hint of sadness? Yes, sadness! The corners of Kyle's mouth had inched upward into a smile and that was quite obvious. But… there was just a certain look in his eyes… which had been bright with anger a few moments ago, now replaced with a darker, a more dreary color. Kyle looked slightly… disappointed.

Sigmund had never been more confused. "Kyle?" he asked in confusion. "I didn't expect this from you." He scratched he back o his head. "I expected you to be bit more excited… or surprised."

Kyle nodded. "Yes, I guess this is a bit of a surprise…but…" He trailed off.

"But what?" Sigmund asked impatiently. "I thought you wanted this ever since you have moved to this town!"

"Yes, but…" Kyle trailed off again. He rubbed the back of his scrawny neck in embarrassment. " You could say that I've grown *cough* a bit… well… attached… to the people… you know… who live here."

Sigmund nodded. "I see you have learned. Please, tell me what you have learned here."

Kyle nodded. Now he knew what Sigmund had meant. He cleared his throat. "I learned about friendship."

Sigmund smiled at Kyle's answer.

"A true friend is someone who sticks by you when you are down and celebrates with you when you are up. For example: _Fanboy and chum chum invited me to Night-morning._ It's someone you trust. _Fanboy and Chum chum risked their lives to reattach my tooth in my mouth when that awful tooth fairy invaded my house._ It is someone who understands you, knows the real you and appreciates the person you are." _Those two don't judge me for my looks, or the fact that I was kicked out of Milkweed. _

Sigmund cringed at Kyle's straight out answer and confidence in the answer in himself. "But, what if they aren't the types of friends that are best for you?" He pointed out. "Do you think that type of relationship is something you can find at Milkweed? Because I'm sure those two aren't the best." _  
_  
"Sure. There are many types of relationships and they may be hard to classify. I have encountered at least 3 different types." Kyle pointed out.

Sigmund raised an eyebrow. "And may I ask whom you have engaged in these relationships?"

Kyle answered straight away. "There's Lupe and Yo, we see each other regularly, have fun together, even share occasional disappointments.

Kyle gave Sigmund a serious look. "If I go to Milkweed, or something changes, I probably won't stay in touch.

Sigmund nodded slowly. "I see. Is there anybody else?"

"Yes." Kyle answered. " There's my Scrivener elf and Necronomicon. We meet each other once in a while, go out for lunch and dinner, catch up on the news." Kyle sighed and looked at the ground. "We like each other, appreciate the company, but are not best friends."

Sigmund nodded once again. "Go on."

Kyle looked away. "Then there's Fanboy and Chum chum. They understand the real me, help when I'm in trouble and are people I can rely on. They will not betray me, they let me in their lives and care about me deeply. Such people don't come along often and such relationships are to be cherished." Kyle said. "They have the mutual understanding, true appreciation of each other's company, and the desire to stick together, no matter what happens."

"But what if they grow bored of you?" Sigmund pointed out. "What if you get in a fight and become enemies?"

Kyle shrugged. "There's no magic solution. Sometimes relationships disintegrate or people grow out of them. But if you don't spend time together, have fun together and talk (I mean really talk about your lives, decisions, whatever is going on), the friendship probably will not last."

"Oh really?" Sigmund asked. "And what would that depend on?"

Kyle thought about Sigmund's question. What would that depend on? Sigmund basically asked what friendship depended on. Kyle stared deep into Sigmund's eyes before answering. "I think….It really depends on the person. Myself, I value loyalty above all others. I would never let my friends down," Kyle confessed. "Even if they are really annoying, I stick by them and they stick by me."

"That may be true," Sigmund said flatly. "Well, good talking with you." He turned on his heels and marched straight for the exit at the end of the school hallway.

After Kyle got over his initial shock, he raced after Sigmund. "Wait, Sigmund!" Just as Sigmund grabbed the door handle, Kyle caught up to Sigmund and put a hand over his own. "I think I know why you're here," Kyle whispered.

Sigmund finally faced Kyle, and to be honest, Kyle was a little surprised to see tears in his eyes. What Kyle used to see in Sigmund's eyes were now gone. All the evil glares, the teasing, the pranks, and the name calling was all replaced by a frightened, insecure, child. Kyle smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around Sigmund.

Sigmund was shocked, surprised, and a little scared at Kyle's motion. He looked down at the slightly shorter boy and asked, "W-what are you doing?" he sniffed.

Kyle released Sigmund and held out a hand to him with a big smile. "Sigmund the Sorcerer, will you be my friend?" He asked.

Sigmund's eyes widened at Kyle's question. His body began to tremble, after his posture had been frozen. "You… You're serious?" Sigmund's tears finally fell from his eyes.

"Oh, God… Why would you want me as a friend?"

Kyle smiled softly. "If you are close with your talents, you could say that you're confident. But at some point, everybody needs a friend."

* * *

**A/N**

**Hey guys and girls! Did I bring tears to your eyes? Heh. So anyway, ****I always thought that Sigmund was hurt emotionally when he was younger, and that's how he ended up a bully. I think talent and praise were the only thing keeping him going. Without that, he's basically nobody.**

**While he had fans, they weren't true friends, like Fanboy and Chum chum are to each other. So I figured that Kyle needed to tough it out and see past Sigmund's hateful attitude**.


End file.
